Distributed ledgers can provide an immutable record of transactions or activities. However, this record of transactions or activities may become quite large over time. Generally, to add a new node to the ledger, the new node must read through the record of transactions or activities to determine the current state of each of the elements of the transactions or activities. This process may take a large amount of time and requires a large amount of computer-readable storage. Additionally, some of the information regarding a transaction or activity that is added to the ledger may be sensitive information that should only be accessible to particular users. For example, account information needed to process a transaction should only be accessible to users who need the account information to process the transaction. Therefore, managing a distributed ledger and access to the information/data stored therein can be difficult.